Simone Matthews (The Perfect Girlfriend)
'Simone Matthews '(Adrienne Frantz) is the main villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film ''The Perfect Girlfriend. ''Simone was the boss of an advertising office and the favored employee of the head boss of the company. The first we see of her, she is being confronted by an old boyfriend, claiming that she was ruining his career by spreading lies about him. When he asks what he did to deserve it, she says it was because he broke up with her before telling him to leave before she called the police. Later that night, her boss asks her meet with employee Brandon Moore, who he is considering for a promotion. She agrees and after looking through his work and awards, she tells him of the promotion and job offer, saying that he will have to transfer to a Portland office. Brandon decides to take the offer, even though his girlfriend Jensyn Bannet is uncomfortable with the distance. But Brandon wants to get ahead in his career and is determined to make a long distance relationship work. That night, Simone looks up Brandon online, her fixation already growing. Simone begins her scheme to have Brandon by cancelling his hotel reservation, leading her to offer to have Brandon stay with her in her home, even getting a dog to give animal lover Brandon more incentive to stay as a dog sitter. On his first night there, Simone watches Brandon sleep. Simone takes Brandon under her wing after this, helping him to get ahead in his career and introduces him to people who could help do that. She enviously spies on a webcam chat he has with Jensyn, learning about how uncomfortable she is with Brandon being away. Brandon sends Simone a birthday present in the form of a vase of flowers, a Happy Birthday balloon, and a note thanking her for all she had done. A mix up causes Jensyn to receive the same thing, causing tension between them. Simone invites Brandon to go out with her for her birthday celebration, promising him he'll meet her boyfriend Harrison. She puts on a revealing dress and tells Brandon that Harrison had to miss. Seemingly unfazed, Simone tells Brandon they can go celebrate alone. Simone attempts to seduce Brandon when they get home, but he goes to bed instead. A photo of the two of them at the bar is posted online, causing more tension between Brandon and Jensyn. Brandon tries to make it up to Jensyn by inviting her over for a weekend, but Simone interferes by having Brandon invited to a work golf tournament. Simone convinces Brandon to go, much to Jensyn's frustrations. Simone further works to tear Jensyn and Brandon apart by hacking Brandon's computer and phone, deleting Jensyn's contacts from him and replacing them with ones that are really directed to her. She then fakes an email to Brandon from Jensyn, breaking up with him and asking him not to contact her. Brandon is heartbroken and turns to Simone for support, leading them to have a one-night stand that turns into a relationship. Simone's controlling nature is first revealed when she insists that Brandon wear a red shirt, despite him not liking the color. The two then go to visit with Simone's mentally challenged brother Cole. When her mother unexpectedly shows up, she warns Brandon not to take any gifts from Simone, saying they "come with strings attached". Later, Simone explains how she had to help take care of her brother after their father left and her mother suffered a breakdown. She'd send money to help Cole while in college, but her mother would always spend it for herself and her sticking up for Cole has caused tension between them. While out having dinner, Simone becomes angry when she believes Brandon was checking out another woman. Brandon eventually calms her down and she apologizes. Brandon vents to co-worker Trevor about how controlling Simone is and how much he misses Jensyn. Trevor invites him to a Las Vegas trip, but during the trip, Brandon realizes how much he misses and wants Jensyn back, who is also missing Brandon. Simone also turns antsy and upset at Brandon's absence, especially when he tries to send Jensyn a text begging her to talk to him. When Brandon returns home, he tells Simone he wants to end things with her. He tries to let her down easy, but Simone snaps and goes into a rant, even going as far as to insult Jensyn. Brandon moves in with Trevor and contacts Jensyn's friend Haylie, eventually discovering Simone's scheme. But in retaliation for breaking up with her, Simone sets it up to where it looks as though Brandon had been using company money for personal reasons. To take Simone down, Brandon teams up with Jensyn and Trevor, who has a hacker friend to help get evidence off of Simone's laptop, which Brandon steals. When Simone finds out what he did, she calls Brandon and demands him to give it back. When he refuses, she freaks out, snaps and goes to Trevor's house, where Brandon and Jensyn are. Brandon refuses to let Simone know where her laptop is, prompting her to pull a gun on him. Before Simone can do anything, Jensyn whacks the gun out of her hand with a fireplace poker, allowing Brandon to subdue her. Later, we see that Simone has been confined to her mother's house with an ankle monitor and the movie ends as her brother reads her a story, Simone looking dead of emotion the entire time. Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Business Suit Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hacker Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mostly Heel Category:Pistol Category:Fate: Arrested